The Millennium Organization
Millennium (ミレニアム, Mireniamu) is a fictional Nazi organization from the manga series Hellsing by Kouta Hirano. They serve as the primary antagonists in the series. Its name is a reference to the "Thousand Year Reich" which Adolf Hitler sought to establish during World War II. Within the series, the mysterious group pools its resources after the war and with, for unknown reasons substantial help from the Vatican (which later broke away from it seeing the error of their ways), is able to relocate to Brazil to go into hiding. Millennium's researchers discover a way to transform humans into vampires through unknown means (although it is suggested that some kind of surgery is involved), and monitors the implanted computer chips. History Millennium was founded before the end of World War II, by "Hitler's Special Order #666" (an obvious reference to the mark of the beast in the Book of Revelation), as a means of researching and using supernatural phenomena for military purposes. In 1944, their grand project of creating a vampire army was foiled by a 14-year-old Walter C. Dornez and his accomplice, Alucard (who had apparently taken on the form of a young girl). In the current storyline (set in 1999), Walter and Alucard claim to have "killed everyone there" and put an end to their experiments, but exactly what happened during these events remains to be seen. It is apparent that they did not, in fact, kill the Major, the Doctor, the Captain, Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle or indeed any of the top Millennium brass. Furthermore, the current status of their supposed source vampire (an unnamed female referred to only as "She") was unknown until recently. Chapter 94 of Hellsing reveals that 'She' was in fact Mina Harker. As Alucard was not killed by Van Helsing, Mina did not become fully human and thus, Millennium were able to extract some of her blood which contained Alucard's essence and used this as a base for all their artificial vampires. The events that took place in 1944 are told in Hellsing: The Dawn, an ongoing prequel to Hellsing. After this event, Millennium began to plan their escape. Some time after the end of the war in Europe, most of the members had left for South America, taking with them a battalion of 1,000 Waffen-SS volunteers and a few members of the Kriegsmarine and the Heer. This was known as the "Letztes Bataillon", translated in English as the "Last Battalion", a secret weapon to be used in a future conflict. They also brought with them a massive amount of valuables taken from victims of the Holocaust, as well as an assortment of advanced weaponry, such as V-1 flying bombs and advanced Zeppelins in which to convey their forces. Millennium soldiers are equipped with World War 2-era German weapons and clothing, including Kar98 bolt-action rifles, MP 40s, StG 44s, stick grenades, Panzerfausts and Panzerschrecks, as well as stahlhelms along with SS-issue greatcoats. Millennium also had possession of Panther tanks, Messerschmitt Me 262 Schwalbe fighter jets and other sorts of heavier equipment that were not used in battle. Millennium initially stayed hidden in the shadows for over 50 years. Seemingly the organisation had been run by officer's of the German Heer, up until after Alucard defeated Tubalcain Alhambra, when the Major revealed that he did not share their interests in building a Fourth Reich and turning them into vampires, but instead wanted to wage eternal war, and that he had turned every other member of the Millennium to his side. He then proceeded to execute the Heer officers and began preparing the attack on London. These plans were interrupted by the multiversal rift. This allowed the Major to enact his plans of massive war on a much grander and wider scale. Once they reached the control room of the ancient ones, they were seemingly unstoppable. Millennium has no clear goal, as described by the Major. According to him, their only purpose is to wage war. Members ** Category:Antagonists Category:Villians Category:The GDR's Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Faction